Why did it have to be you?
by Guardian of the crest
Summary: Why? Why did you always have to protect me? Why couldn’t I help you? Why did it have to be you? WARNINGS: C. death, blood and violence. Plz R&R!


Gotc: Ok...I wrote this earlier this summer but never posted it...until now dramatic music It is YamixAnzu, so live with it. And yes, Yami does have his own body in this one. It was gonna be a non-yaoi(perverts) thing between Yami and Yugi, but I kinda liked this arrangement better. Now I will warn all of you readers out there, this fic is angst, and I, yes I, the great and almighty Gotc, nearly cried while writing it. But I didn't, hence the "nearly" half of the sentence. It is really sad though. So character death, violence, and blood will be happening here, so if you don't like that kind of thing...stop reading now while you still have the chance to turn back.

Gotc: Too late now you have to read it. Disclaimer: Gotc does not own YGO, so go steal it from someone else...moochers...

Why Did It Have to Be You?

_Why?_

_Why did you always have to protect me?_

_Why couldn't I help you?_

_Why did it have to be you?_

It had all finally come to an end. The crazed duels where someone had to put their life on the line, the psychotic maniacs who were bent on world domination. At last we had something that could be called a life, instead of this bad soap opera that was our reality.

I still remember that emptiness I felt im my heart, when I heard Yami, no, Atemu would have to leave us forever. That his purpose in life was finally done. But not in _my_ life. I still needed him to be there, to protect me and tell me everything would be all right...

I couldn't watch the final blow that would take him away from me forever, but I didn't see those crimson orbs watching me as that game ended in a draw. He tried to explain it to me a hundred times, but I never did understand. I only remember his arms holding my close while I bared my heart and soul to him, and spoke the words I thought I had forever lost the chance to say... "I love you." And his warm loving eyes that assured me he would always be there for me. And I knew it was true, I knew he'd never leave again...

"Anzu! Breakfast is ready!"

"Ya! And you'd better get down here before be for Honda an' I eat it all!"

Jono's voice seemed to ring in my ears, until I forced my eyelids open. The space in bed next to mine was empty, though tantalizing smells coming from the kitchen told me very quickly where its occupant had gone. I rummaged through my drawers to find something to wear. The forgotten clock on my night stand flashed 7:00. I had an hour before the studio opened, and judging by the yelling going on downstairs, even less to get a decent meal. After a minute or so, I found something clean and not too badly wrinkled, and got into the shower.

Our hot water had never been something to rely on, and this morning, as I surrendered myself to they spray, it made perfectly clear that it had decided to take a _very_ long vacation. Still, I was in and out in under five minutes, and managed to grab a few strips of bacon and a slice of toast, before the two garbage disposals I call friends ate the last of the food.

"You know, at the rate you two eat, it'll be lucky if we make it to our next paycheck." I mumbled as I handed my plate to Yugi at the sink.

Yugi's grandfather had passed away shortly after our return from Egypt, so we had moved in to help pay the bills, but the construction company where Jono and Honda worked was going through a rough time, and my meager salary from the studio was hardly enough to put food on the table. Yugi was in collage too, so it was up to Yami to cover the rest of our expenses. The Kaiba's offered to help out frequently, but Yami always insisted that we were fine.

"Don't worry Anzu," Yugi said cheerfully, "I graduate in a year, and then we'll have more money coming in."

"Yeah, but first we have to make it that long," I joked back. It was hard to have a bleak outlook on things when Yugi was around. "Do you know where Yami is?"

"Umm, I think he went out to straighten up the shop. He's supposed to be getting a new shipment in today from Industrial Illusions."

"Da' sooner, da' better if ya' ask me. Of course that means Rich Boy will be dropping by then..." Jono scoffed.

I quietly slipped out of the kitchen before the conversation progressed. Yami was no where to be found in the shop, but I found him sweeping out front, with his back to me. So I snuck up and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning." I cooed in his ear.

I didn't have anytime to react as he pulled me around and forcefully, yet gently brushed his lips against mine.

"Mmmmm...morning," He smiled.

God, I loved that smile.

"So will you be coming home on time tonight? Or must I await your for your return at sunrise?"

"I came home late that time, because I had some forms I needed to finish for Mai. Just because she owns the studio doesn't mean she can get away with having unlicenced instructors." (a/n: I have no idea if you need a licence to teach dance lessons.)

"Then maybe I should talk to Jono. He and Mai are going out-"

"No Atemu," I scolded. I only used his real name on occasion, "I'll be fine. A few extra hours of work never killed anyone."

"Yes, but they do make people like Seto Kaiba."

"I see your point," I laughed, "If I promise to come home sooner, will you let me go? Before I'm late?"

"I suppose that's acceptable." He said, pulling me into a kiss once more before relinquishing his hold on me.

"So? Has he asked you yet?" Mai asked over the rim of her cup of coffee.

"Mai! We've only been going out for a year!"I cried in mock terror.

"That's long enough. Besides you two have been friends even longer haven't you?"

"Not formally. And whatever works for you and Jono, may not work for Yami and I."

"I still think he's taking too long. These are the best years of your lives, and if they're not spent with each other then what's the point?"

"Not everyone's in a hurry to get married like you and Jono. But even if he did ask, I'm not sure I could say yes right now."

"What do you mean? He's hot, you love him, he loves you-"

"Mai, we hardly have enough money as it is. We can't afford to get married."

"Darlin', you two have been through a lot worse than just money problems."

"I know that Mai...Though I do have to admit, a part of me wishes every day he'd ask..."

"One day at a time then," Mai said with a sigh, "Well go on and take off early, nothing's scheduled for the rest of the night, so you can spend some time with Yami."

"I wish. He's got his hands full with the store right now. It's a miracle that we see each other at all."

The sun had already started to go down by the time I left the building. I could see storm clouds gathering on the horizon, and hoped I'd made it home before they would. I hurried home as fast as I could, but I was only halfway when the streetlights flickered on. A noise across the street got my attention. Several guys were spray painting the side of an abandoned building and chucking rocks at the already busted windows. Unfortunately, I knew them all, since I had gone to high school with them, or at least until they dropped out. I tried my best to not be noticed, but they seen me anyway as I hurried past.

"Hey there kitten," The biggest one said as he sidled up to me.

The name Yohori flicked in my head. Out of all the delinquents in Domino, he was the worst. His rap sheet had to be at least a half mile long, starting with petty thievery, and ending with the beating of sixteen year old that resulted in his expulsion from Domino High, and a two-year trip to prison. Not exactly the person you'd want walking next to you at night.

"Beat it Yohori," I said as calm and uninterested as possible.

"Aww, Mazaki, I'm touched you remembered my name." He mocked.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I need to get home." I said trying to get around him.

"Heh, no time to spend with lil' ol' me?" He smirked cutting me off, "It's awhile yet to that game shop of your boyfriend's..."

"I believe she said, she needed to get home."

I sighed with relief to see Yami blocking the path ahead of us. Though Yohori wasn't nearly as pleased to see him as I was.

"We're talking here 'Spike'," Yohori growled.

"Looks like you're the one doing most of the talking,"Yami said, narrowing his eyes into the glare that spelled doom for any advisary, "She said she didn't have time, so if you don't mind..."(a/n: keep in mind, Yami's like 5'10'' in this story)

Yohori dropped his arm and spat at Yami's feet, before walking off muttering to himself.

"Had better things to do anyway."

Only after Yohori rounded the corner, did I let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I felt those strong arms pull me into a warm embrace.

"I told you, you need to start coming home earlier."He scolded playfully.

I looked into his crimson eyes. How could they scare off even the toughest people one minute, yet be so soft and gentle the next?

"Who needs to come home early when I have you to protect me?" I said giving him a hug, "How'd you know I was coming home anyway?"

"A little blackbird told me."

"The phrase is 'A little birdie told me'..."

"So? I like blackbirds better."

"Hey... And shouldn't you still be at the shop?"

"Perhaps, but then again I have others in...high...places that were more than willing to cover for me while I stepped out for a bit."

"You didn't..."

"Kaiba's the head of a multibillion dollar gaming company. He can handle a few hours running the shop."

"You're terrible."

The lights were all dark at the shop by the time we got home, even the house lights were off. I raised an eyebrow at Yami, but nothing in his face showed anything was wrong. We had just stepped in the door when the lights flared on, and everyone, even Kaiba and Mokuba, jumped out shouting, and holding a large cake.

"Happy birthday Anzu!"Yugi said holding out a small wrapped package.

"I know it's not much," Yugi grinned as I unwrapped the box, "But we all saved for months to buy it for you."

I gently lifted the lid off, and reveled a brand-new cell phone. I couldn't say anything as the others all started talking about what each had done to chip in to buy it.

"An' Seto and I are gonna pay the bill so you guys don't have to worry about a thing!" Mokuba chimed in.

"Ok ok," Kaiba grumbled, " Now come on this is an ice cream cake, and someone needs to eat it before it melts!"

"OOOOh! I will!" Jono said making his way over to the cake.

I quietly slipped back outside before the fight for the cake became too heated. The clouds where now overhead and threatened to drop their load at any moment. I looked the phone over again and again. The phone had to of cost at least $100. That could pay one of our bills, or food for a week. But they spent it on me...

"You know the party's in there."

"Yami...Don't do that. You scared me."

He came over and took a seat next to mine on the front step of the shop.

"You have a habit of popping out of nowhere. You know that?"

"I used to be a spirit you know."

"True."

We were both quiet for a few minutes, staring off into the night sky.

"I think I should give you my gift now..."

"More? When will this day of surprises end?

"Oh, I think you'll like this one." He said with a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes.

"Ok," I said getting to my feet and slipping the phone in my pocket, "But after I get back ok? I'm going to go down the street and try out my new phone."

"Well hurry up!" He called after me, "It looks like it's going to rain. Besides I don't know how much longer I can keep your gift a secret!"

I had just turned the corner, when a large hand grabbed me. I tried to scream, but was muted by callous flesh. Then I felt cold steel at my throat, and a harsh voice growled in my ear.

"I knew you'd come back Mazaki. So how 'bout we go for a little walk in the park?"

The alcohol was thick on Yohori's breath. I could feel him begin to drag me, farther and farther from the warm lights of my home...

Trees started to pop up on either side of me, and the ground underfoot shifted from cement to grass. The only light now came from a lone street light in the distance. Broken benches littered the ground, and graffiti covered the trees. No one would come here this time of night.

"Now..."He said, using the knife to cut the first strap of my top, "How 'bout we have some fun?"

As the sudden realization sunk in of what Yohori intended to do, I bit down hard o the hand that covered my mouth. I tasted blood for a second, before I jerked free from his grasp. I had no idea where I was going, just anywhere but here. My freedom, however, was short lived. Yohori had already caught up to me and slammed me to the ground. I seen stars as he jerked me back up and slammed me against a tree, and the knife was back at my throat.

"You little bitch!"He yelled, "No one crosses me like that! Try something like that again, and you'll be goin' home in a body bag instead of naked!"

Tears leaked out through my closed eyes, as I felt the other strap snap. I was alone and helpless. I wanted so badly to be back with my friends, and Yami.

"Yami.." I called silently, "Please help me..."

Suddenly, a piece of wood connected with Yohori's head, dropping him like a stone. There stood Yami, breathless and pissed.

"Anzu.." He said cradling me in his arms.

"You came?" I asked, almost in disbelief

The anger in his eyes faded, and a caring gaze took its place.

"I told you the day I got my own body, I will _always_ be there for you. And I meant it. Now come on,"He said gently, "It looks like you may have a concussion, so we're gonna need to get you to a doctor- Anzu, look out!"

Yami shoved me aside, just as a glint of metal whizzed by my ear. My head spun from the sudden action, and as I looked up I suddenly wished it would have knocked me out.

Yohori stood before Yami, his knife buried in his chest up to the hilt. He choked once on the blood that came to his mouth, as he stared in disbelief at the knife in his chest.

With no remorse for what he'd just done, Yohori shoved Yami, and jerked his knife free from his body, then turned on me. The blade was stained scarlet with blood, my Yami's blood. Yohori's eyes were blank with rage fueled by the alcohol, as he raised the knife again and poised to strike me as well. But before he ever got the chance, there was a mighty flash of golden light, and I heard the powerful voice of the Pharaoh.

"_MIND CRUSH!"_

Yohori fell in an instant, the bloody knife useless in his hands. For a moment, I thought I had only imagined everything as I turned to find the triumphant owner of the voice, only to realize that none would be found.

Yami lay motionless on the grass before me, a ruby river pouring from the hole in his chest, and the once vibrant glow of the Puzzle fading to nothing under his fingers.

Again and again I called his name with no answer. The pain in my head now made my vision swim, but I managed to make it to his side and pull him into my lap. Blood soaked both of our clothes, and I vaguely noticed the comforting warmth he always carried with him being gone. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I continued to call his name time and time again. I was so tired. I wanted to go to sleep and wake up in our bed with him right next to me, smiling and watching over me. I wanted to sleep and everything be alright. The rain began to fall.

I heard something clatter out of my pocket, and roll on to the grass next to me. It was the cell phone they had got me for my birthday. My fingers fumbled over the key pad as I typed in "911" then let the phone roll onto the grass. I leaned my head back against the tree and slowly closed my eyes before succumbing to the inviting darkness.

"P..lease Yami...Atemu...don't..le..ave..me..."

I woke up to bright lights, and in a sterile bed. I could see people, but couldn't make out their faces. I wanted to go back to sleep, where the darkness kept the rest of the world out. But I still felt like I needed to stay awake for some reason... Then everything came back to me. The party, the phone, Yohori, Yami... I sat up in bed so fast, I thought I would pass out again. I felt several hands steadying me until the room stopped spinning.

"Where's Yami?" I asked, "How is he? Is he ok?"

I tried to focus on the face nearest me, The first thing I seen was the tri-colored hair. Yami? No, It was Yugi, but his cheery amethyst eyes were red and bloodshot, as if he's been crying.

"Anzu," He said slowly, "Yami didn't make it. He's gone."

Those words still rang in my ears as I walked out of hospital two days later. Everything else was a blur. Yugi and the others had talked about funeral arrangements and other things, but I wouldn't, couldn't. I hadn't cried like Yugi did when I heard the news. Crying would mean I had accepted the fact Yami, my Yami, was gone. He couldn't be. I couldn't remember a time now when he wasn't there.

When we got home, I heard Yugi ask me something, but I didn't answer. I just wanted to be alone. As I opened the door to my, no our, room, I noticed two packages sitting on the bed. They were from Yami. I sat next to them, and just looked at them for a moment, before picking up the larger of the two. I tore open the paper to reveal a leather bound book. On the front in Egyptian hieroglyphics was written "Destiny".

With a shaking hand I opened the book. Inside were pictures ,the memories we'd shared. Duelist Kingdom, Our first "date" that Yugi had so kindly set us up on. Feeding the pigeons in the park, the sunset we watched together, seeing the Pharaoh's tablet for the first time.

_These last few years, we've lived through a lot. Of that there is no doubt, but I would gladly live through it all again, than have ever lived without._

Page after page I flipped through the memories.

_But the memories we made have always helped me through, I only wish 3000 years ago, I'd met someone like you._

The book ended with the picture of us after the Ceremonial Battle, him holding me close in his arms, as if he would never let go.

_Some people call it chance, others call it fate. But I will call it destiny, and so to you I ask:_

I opened the other gift that lay forgotten next to me with my heart in my throat, as the wrappings revealed a velvet box. A single tear fell onto the diamond ring that sat inside.

_Anzu, will you marry me?_

Gotc: Omg... That last part about made me cry again. Anyway, I hope you liked it, I did, writing it anyway. Please R&R. I'm thinking about maybe adding on an epilogue, but that's up to you guys, so plz let me know. Thx!


End file.
